


looking at each other

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miai (n) - a Japanese traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking at each other

"As you well know, my son will be turning twenty-seven soon," said Akashi Masahi, patriarch of the esteemed family. "I think it is about time he settle down and get married."

Midorima Shintarou, family doctor and confidant, had no choice but to agree.

"You may wonder why I called you here today to speak of such things," the elder Akashi continued. Midorima had received summons through a calling card in the mail and had walked through the Akashi house in its entire splendor to have tea with the head of the family. The doctor had watched as the older man made the tea right in front of him, silently grinding the leaves and pouring the water. "Of course, the young lady who marries into the family cannot be any ordinary woman off the street. You know of what I speak of, I presume."

"A miai," Midorima concluded, the ceramic cup warm in his hands.

"Precisely. But I do not trust these employable services nowadays…plenty of riffraff can get through. Seijuro is my only son," he said, fondly. "As a father, I must ensure he gets the best I can provide."

"Of course."

"Therefore, I would like to enlist your services, Shintarou. You have been familiar with his family since you two were middle schoolers and you know my son much better than I ever will, I believe. I think you would be best at acting as our nakodo. As a doctor, you must know and have many connections, so I trust you to find suitable candidates for my son. I will compensate for your troubles, naturally." He took a sip of tea. "What do you say, Shintarou?"

"If it is for the Akashi family," Midorima said, "there is nothing I would not be willing to do."

[=]

"My father said that?"

He met with the younger Akashi a few hours later in the back room of his clinic, where the spot next to the window overlooking the street was the perfect spot for impromptu shogi games. He no longer expected anything other than a loss, as Akashi had already risen to playing professional shogi, while he labored away daily mending others' medical maladies. Still, it was a relaxing way to pass the time and an activity they both enjoyed together even if the outcome was always painfully predictable. Midorima moved his knight. "Yes, and he decided I was to play matchmaker, as they call it."

"Is that so," Akashi murmured, a whimsical amusement in his voice. "Finding me a wife. Did you agree, Shintarou?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"Of course?"

"Your father wanted it, and it is for the good of your family. Of course I would agree." Midorima glanced up over his glasses, but Akashi was not meeting his eyes. "Would you rather have it otherwise?"

"Not necessarily," Akashi said, trailing off. There was a nice silence between them as Akashi surveyed the board. "What do you think of it, Shintarou? The concept of a miai."

Midorima pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose in thought. The bandages on his fingers were beginning to unravel uncomfortably. "It's old-fashioned, certainly," he said slowly, wondering if it was a loaded question. "Society nowadays believes in finding a spouse on one's own instead of making it a family affair, since it is less biased. However, some people operate on old-fashioned ways, so it is not in my place to say otherwise." It would be a satisfactory answer in any other case, Midorima thought, but Akashi did not look impressed.

"I see," he said, icily.

"Do you disagree?"

"Not necessarily," Akashi repeated. "If it is what my father wants, I can humor him a little. If it's what you want."

"You're getting married, Akashi; it isn't a rash decision…"

"Did you call me here to talk about the miai?" Akashi interrupted, capturing a rook.

"Partially," Midorima said, quickly composing himself. Shogi was not a game where he could lose his head. He contemplated the route that would prolong the moment until he had lost for certain. "Since I'm responsible for finding you marriage candidates, I was hoping to ask about the types of people you're interested in."

"The type of person I like," Akashi mused. He took his eyes off the board and stared thoughtfully out the window. Midorima watched him carefully. "I like a simple kind of person who's modest but takes ownership of their accomplishments. Someone who's slightly stubborn but dedicated to what they're passionate about. Someone I can talk to about matters of strategy and worldly matters, someone who is intellectual but not arrogantly so. A good bit of innocence and the kind of personality that doesn't immediately say what they mean is charming, I think. Do you know anyone like that?"

Midorima tightened the bandages on his fingers with determination. "I'll do my best."

[=]

"Wow, this is a first!" Takao sang obnoxiously as he waltzed into the staff room at the local hospital, where Midorima went every Tuesdays and Fridays for more in-depth consultations that required more literature and equipment that was provided at his clinic. He flourished a piece of paper in front of Midorima. "You never ask me for contact information for the lady nurses and doctors here! Are you finally dating now?"

"I only thought you would be the best source, since you've sampled so many of them," Midorima sniffed, taking the paper and tucking it neatly into his breast pocket. "And I already told you; I'm setting up a miai for my friend. Why would I go about such roundabout ways if I were courting these women myself?"

"I don't know, you've always been the weird one," Takao shrugged, sliding into the seat across Midorima and grinning at him with shining eyes. "But I was surprised! You asked only for the girls from decent families and were the cream of the crop! You can't do that to ladies. They're all great! Who are you looking for?"

"You might possibly know him." Midorima opened his convenience store bento and set out his eating utensils neatly. "Akashi."

Takao's eyes widened. "You're looking for chicks for that guy? Of all the things you do for him! In that case, I don't think any of these girls are up to his standard." He winked lewdly. "They're all the type that I took to the pub and they liked it!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Midorima said. "I've been asking around some of my patients and the regulars here as well. I am only establishing a small pool of candidates."

"That sounds a little morally ambiguous there, Shin-chan."

"I am only making friendly small talk and inquiring about women of marrying age that fit the type that Akashi prefers," Midorima frowned, though the look bounced off Takao easily. The orderly was never offended, as it seemed. "I have already drawn up the names of a few young women, for your information."

"You're taking your role as matchmaker very seriously."

"Naturally. I take all my responsibilities seriously."

[=]

In the end, Midorima culled the initial pool and created profiles for five girls. Five girls were enough, in his opinion. These were very pretty and suitable girls. He sold them all as best he could in front of Akashi and his parents, who picked and peered at the folders meticulously. Akashi spent the entire meeting staring at Midorima instead.

"This one looks very promising," Akashi's mother, Miyuki, ventured, nudging a folder toward her husband. "Her family is a line of successful tradesmen…she's a little older than expected, but she's still a beauty."

"Seijuro, have any of them caught your eye?" Masahi asked. He gave Midorima an acknowledging nod; all of the candidates were passable and acceptable by him.

Akashi's eyes fell upon the folders and he inspected each one carefully, almost scrutinizing. It reminded Midorima slightly of when they played chess back in high school. Every option was being decided and considered. "I can look for more candidates if none of these are to your liking," Midorima assured him. "I have spoken to all of the women and they have all expressed interest, but none of them are deeply dedicated yet, so you may reject them if you'd like."

Akashi lingered on a particular folder and handed it to Midorima with a blank expression. "This girl is interesting," he allowed and said nothing else about the matter.

After Akashi left the room, his parents reached for the folder eagerly. Midorima glanced at it upside-down; it was a female friend with good roots that one of his regular patients knew of. She was a complete shot in the dark; not even Takao had information about her. "She seems a little plain," Masahi said after a while, "but not all together a bad pick. Let's set up a time to meet with her and her parents, shall we?" Miyuki handed Midorima two more files in case the initial interview did not go to plan. They were to be back-ups.

Mouri Hotaru was a delicate-looking young woman of twenty-five, but she was still enthusiastically fly-fishing with her father during the times she wasn't studying studiously at Dokkyo Medical University. She tucked her hair behind her ear self-consciously when she introduced herself, like a high school student, and spoke softly and gently, but her comments were always humorous and light-hearted. Her mother's side of the family had been the only trouble aspect of her history, as they were very common, but she held herself with the poise of a regal young lady. Her father was boisterous and her mother was forgettable – but it was clear at the end of the interview that both Akashi's father and mother were in full agreement: Mouri Hotaru would be a very good addition to the family.

Akashi walked into the kitchen as Midorima was placing the coffee cups into the sink. Midorima had introduced the families and allowed the meeting to progress organically, but it was still worrying. This was a project that was taking up much of his concern lately. For someone who worried about every minute detail, the miai had to go smoothly. It was looking to go just as planned. "How did you like Mouri-san?" Midorima asked.

"She seems to be a pleasant person," Akashi said dismissively. The finality in his voice told Midorima that would be the last he'd get out of Akashi about the subject. Akashi rarely really told him the entire picture anyway.

"Was the meeting fine? You were looking at me whenever you weren't speaking."

"It was alright," Akashi said. Midorima glanced over his shoulder. Akashi was standing, his back toward him, and leaning against the counter behind him. "Tell me, Shintarou. What did you think of her?"

"I liked her," Midorima said truthfully. "She has a nice personality and is hardworking. I think you two would get along. I think she likes you too."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Are you planning on taking her out some or would you like me to reject her soon?"

"I'll take her out some."

Midorima had started on the dishes for lack of anything better to do. The Mouri family had already left and he knew Akashi's parents well enough to know they would dissolve into a secretive meeting between the two of them to discuss. "You used your eyes on her once, didn't you," he said, not really posing it as a question.

"Yes. She was genuinely nervous through the entire thing. I believe she thinks highly of me, but I don't think she's attracted to me."

"Not yet, at least."

Midorima saw Akashi turn out of the corner of his eye. He continued rubbing the sponge against the side of the coffee cup agreeably. He could feel Akashi's eyes studying him, but there was nothing to hide. He thought Mouri would make a good wife. That was his honest opinion. "I'll be out at the stables," Akashi said after a moment and strode out of the kitchen.

[=]

Mouri Hotaru called Midorima for a small meeting after the second date, where Akashi taught her how to ride and they trotted around the Akashi estate on chestnut horses while Akashi's mother watched them from the house and became emotional over her only son's love life. Midorima freed up a spot in his schedule and met her at a coffee shop in the city near her apartment.

"Thanks for meeting with me," she said, bowing her head respectfully. She was only a few years younger, but spoke with the respect as if Midorima was her father's age. "I'm grateful for you setting me up a meeting with Akashi-san."

"It's no problem at all," Midorima said, paying for her cappuccino.

"To be honest, when you spoke to me first about a miai, I was ready to turn you down." She smiled broadly. She really was a beauty; not anything dazzling or any face that made you turn on the street, but a subtle gorgeousness that one only realized upon looking at her. She became exponentially pretty the longer you sat with her, Midorima realized. "I mean, a miai! That's so old-fashioned. My mother laughed when I told her. You know, society now tells women to be independent. I told my parents when I was eighteen that I'd never marry. And even if I did, they would have no say! But look at me now." She laughed.

"These things have a habit of changing," Midorima said, smiling despite himself.

"I guess. I had no thoughts of marriage, to be honest. I wanted to finish my studies and be a successful doctor, and maybe settle down when I got older. But you know what they say about women and Christmas cakes. Not that that troubled me much; my friends say I look much younger than I am!" She grinned. "I was going to depend on my girlish charms to snag a husband in my thirties!"

Mouri studied him as he smiled at this. Her eyes were piercing in the way Akashi's were; they would be a perfect match, Midorima decided. She was a very perspective woman. "You're wondering why I called you out here," she deducted, the mirth in her voice dropping lower to seriousness. "You must think I have a problem to discuss."

"Not at all."

"Maybe it is a problem. Here's the thing, Midorima-san. When you first offered me candidacy for this miai, I'd just broken up with a boyfriend. I was very bitter about it. It was his fault, before you start thinking I needed a man to cheer myself up. I accepted because it was so out of the blue and I never thought I'd be considered seriously. When you called me for the first meeting, I was about to fall out of bed laughing. But I decided – why not? I could always decline.

"When I met Akashi-san, I thought he was a nice man. I still do. He's quiet and thoughtful and not like the boys in medical school at all. He's calculating, I know; he has a way to make you feel inferior. But I like a challenge. He's intellectually stimulating to me. I feel like we could talk and not get anything said. He's very cordial with me. What I'm saying, I guess, is that if he offered marriage, I would accept. I was wondering if you know how he felt about me? I mean, he doesn't treat me coldly, but I feel that he has shown the same face to my parents, and you know him better. Is he interested, or should I keep my hopes low?"

Midorima blinked. Mouri was sitting elegantly, her back straight, but she was leaning forward and looking expectantly at him. This was the pose of a woman who was serious. He did not have Akashi's eyes, but even he could see she was starting to fall in love with Akashi. "These are things better asked to the man himself," Midorima said finally, stirring his coffee.

"You are friends." She sounded disappointed. "I would think you would know."

"Akashi and I never spoke much about personal matters such as these."

Mouri tapped her chin. "He's more private than I thought. But I believe I can get through to him." She smiled. "If you speak to him again, Midorima-san, I hope you will make my intentions clear if he asks. It would be an honor to be considered seriously by him."

[=]

Occasionally Akashi stayed over in the apartment above the clinic whenever he wanted a little distance between him and his house. He would prefer to live away from his family, but as his father advanced in years, it was clear he would be the one to carry on the family business despite his current profession of playing shogi and his father wanted him on hand at all times. Usually he slept over at Midorima's before a major shogi tournament, when his mother would frantically fret around the house. Tonight was not before such a tournament, so Midorima was surprised when he answered the door and Akashi was standing at his door with an overnight bag over his shoulder.

"I wanted a break," Akashi said as explanation when Midorima trailed after him and asked. Midorima took that to mean that his parents were talking about Mouri again, as that was really the only topic of conversation as of late. They had just finished their third date, the usual spot where the miai usually headed for the finish or went south. Akashi had, of course, not mentioned any direction at all.

"Did you eat yet?" Midorima asked, making to heat up leftovers. He'd been working on his cooking abilities, which were always sorely lacking. He thought his fried rice was pretty good. But Akashi gave him a look and started walking toward the bedroom.

"I just want to go to sleep now, if you don't mind."

Midorima followed him to the spare room, where he was already fluffing up the pillow and drawing back the sheets. It was unofficially Akashi's room away from home, as Midorima did not have many overnight visitors aside from Takao from time to time after he had too much. Some of Akashi's things from before were in a drawer near the window. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't think it's anything you want to hear."

Midorima leaned against the doorway and watched Akashi prepare for bed. "It slipped my mind, but I met with Mouri-san recently." Akashi glanced at him but continued to pull clothes out of his bag. "She's really enamored with you, you know." He wondered if he was speaking to deaf ears. "She's interested in marriage, so if you were thinking of it and things were going well…"

Akashi put his things onto the bed and crossed the room to the door to kiss Midorima on the lips.

"I saw you were least on your guard there," Akashi said conversationally as Midorima's mind short-circuited. "Frankly, I'm not interested in marriage with Mouri at all, since the one I'm after is you." He went back to sorting out his clothes.

"But," Midorima said, trying to regain his ability to form complete sentences. "How…when…"

Akashi spared him a disappointed look. "Since high school."

"But," Midorima sputtered, finally getting his thoughts together enough to continue, "if you weren't interested in the miai, then why did you agree to it?"

Akashi shrugged carelessly. "My father wanted me to go through with it and you wanted me to, so I did. You'd be happy if I had the miai and I wanted to make you happy. That's all. Mouri is a nice girl, but I wouldn't want to marry her, as good as she is." He turned to Midorima, still rooted paralyzed at the door. "That said, you can't tell, but what I did was embarrassing, so I'd like to go to sleep now, if you please."

[=]

"Takao, what do I do if I think I'm starting to fall in love with someone I'm setting up an miai for?"

Takao choked on his juice box.

"You're falling for the emperor shortie?" he clarified after a moment of congratulating Midorima loudly and publically for starting a scandal with the lovely lady of the miai. All excitement deflated visibly and he moped about the staff room. "That's a completely different story. How did that happen?"

"The thing is," Midorima said stiffly, taking his glasses off and cleaning them consciously, "there's been…how should I put it…a magnetism between us since middle school in the basketball club, so that is why I am still in contact with him…we have similar interests and complementary demeanors, therefore…"

"You've had a crush on him since middle school, right?" Takao summarized. Midorima was gripping the lens of his glasses so tightly Takao wondered when he'd break them.

"I have been," Midorima stammered, his voice coming slowly and calculatingly, "suppressing such thoughts…"

"Your attitude toward him's always been a little suspect!" Takao shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Midorima shoved his glasses back on indignantly. "You've always been a little too concerned about him, you know! We didn't really think about it back then, but now that I consider it with everything on the table, you were always referring to him and then afterwards you practically became his family's butler…"

"I am merely a family friend…"

"A friend with ulterior motives," Takao stressed, before cackling. "But in all seriousness, even if you're denying it, you've bent over backwards for him so many times, it's about time you came clean about why you were willing to be at his beck and call."

"I do not want to talk about it anymore," Midorima announced, standing and heading for the door. "I'm getting something from the vending machines."

"We're not yet done~!" Takao protested, clamoring over the table to follow him. "Aren't you setting up a marriage for him?"

"Yes," Midorima ground out, after it became clear after his inability to shake Takao off in the hallway that Takao was on for the ride and that it had been a mistake to open his mouth. "Yes, well, his father came to me with the idea and what was I supposed to do, refuse him?"

"But you were so enthusiastic about the miai."

"I was invested, there's a difference." They stopped in front of the vending machine and Midorima pressed the button for his red bean drink. "It was something for the good of his family, and you know how much of him is his family's name. He wasn't resisting the idea, and I never thought…" Midorima cleared his throat and headed for the doors. He needed some fresh air. Takao tagged along like a bad smell. "The fact of the matter is that the situation is different now."

"You've got a chance so you don't want the marriage to go through." Takao leered at him as he drank calmly, a few feet from the smokers. "Well, it isn't your marriage. If he doesn't want to get married, he doesn't have to. I see nothing wrong with you pursuing this at all."

"I have a conflict of interests now, see," Midorima grumped.

"You're not doing him much of a favor even if you made him get married," Takao ventured. "He'd be even more unhappy if he married and you would be an affair and that would be more slanderous to his name, don't you think?" He grinned when Midorima looked at him.

Midorima finished off his red bean drink and handed Takao the empty can. "Sometimes surprising things come from that head of yours," he said, and walked back into the hospital.

[=]

Akashi had just sank slowly and satisfyingly into the hot water of the bath when he heard a slight knock on the door. He allowed the water around him to settle and ripple slightly before acknowledging. "Yes?"

"It's me."

The water stayed calm. "What is it?"

"Mouri-san's family called. It's been five dates and they're waiting for some kind of decision. Usually miais are more or less settled by the third or fourth meeting. Your parents are eager to hear a response as well."

Akashi ran a wet hand through his hair. "You know my response. I plan to reject her. I have no intent to marry her."

"It was a little cruel to keep up this act then, wasn't it. You'll disappoint two families."

"It really wasn't my choice, was it? It's of very little concern to me." Akashi sank down until the water hit his chin. There was no response from the other side of the door. Midorima hadn't waited until he was finished with the bath to speak to him and had even ventured into the small space between the rest of the house and the bath that acted as the changing room to speak to him. Akashi didn't have to see him to know there was something else. "Is that it?"

"What is?"

"You didn't come just to tell me news about the miai, I'm assuming."

There was a long silence. "Truthfully, I've actually been waiting out here semi-clothed for a while and debating whether I should walk through this door."

"Come in."

At the order, the door slid open and Midorima stepped in, a bit flushed from embarrassment to be lingering around in his underwear, his glasses fogging up from the heat. Akashi was leaning slightly over the edge of the tub, his hands beckoning, and Midorima advanced to receive a kiss for his efforts.

[=]

It was a quiet refusal. Midorima spoke first to the parents; Mouri's parents were certainly affronted but took it relatively well. Their daughter still had several years to go and she was in the peak of her youth. They made it subtly clear to Midorima that it was all Akashi's loss. Mouri herself accepted it gracefully, although Midorima offered her a few minutes of privacy and returned to her peering at him with red eyes. "Thank you for your trouble, Midorima-san," she said, bowing deeply when the meeting ended. "I'm sorry you had to go through that for this result."

"There are others," Midorima insisted, her heartbreak biting at him. "This didn't work out, so perhaps…" It hadn't been his decision, but he felt he had a hand in it all the same. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Maybe. But I had a breakup before and this miai didn't work out, so I think I'll be taking a break from the game of love for a while."

Akashi's parents were dumbstruck at the news. Both had been thoroughly convinced they'd be welcoming an addition to the family. Miyuki pursed her lips and sulked silently as Masahi frowned. "My son deserves the best, and I suppose if she was not up to par…"

"She was a good person," Midorima felt the need to defend. "It just wasn't…they weren't compatible…"

"We're not blaming you, of course," Masahi assured him. Midorima didn't think that was quite the point but he wasn't going to share it. "We'll still compensate you for your time, but…I shall have a talk with Seijuro about this."

Midorima paid a visit to the Akashi household the day of this talk. He did not bump into Masahi on the way to Akashi's room, but the air of the house was tense and the hired help reflected this with their nervous glances. A major argument must have taken place. Midorima had only seen two others in his lifetime, once in middle school and once in high school. Akashi was seated in his usual practice room, where he studied shogi strategies and played games with himself. The board was set up for a game but he was looking outside as he sat formally. Midorima took a gamble and chose to sit next to Akashi instead. This was met with quiet acceptance.

"I told my father I didn't intend to marry," Akashi said. "I didn't give any reason, only stated the truth." Midorima moved forward, awkwardly, in an attempt to give some sort of solace; almost at the same time, Akashi leaned back and they met in the middle, leaning against each other comfortably. Midorima felt his hands sweat. "I also told him I'd like to move out."

"I thought you'd decided it was the best arrangement."

"I'd return frequently, with my father's health, of course. But I think I need to distance myself on a regular basis." Akashi turned and looked up at him. Midorima found it hard to meet his eyes full on. He'd never really been able to do it since high school.

"So," Midorima mumbled, reaching up to adjust his glasses and hide part of his embarrassment, "where do you plan on living now?"

Akashi continued staring up at him. Midorima made a movement to retreat but Akashi's hand landed on his and kept him rooted. "I think you should make the suggestion you've been thinking about since I mentioned that," Akashi offered.

There was a moment of silence as Midorima choked inwardly. The Eyes were undoubtedly terrifying, but Akashi's ability to trace his body language up to his thoughts was unexpected. Midorima quickly raced to compose himself. "If by that, you mean my offering to house you – in my apartment, of course…I would…I mean, I would be honored if you would…"

"I would be honored," Akashi replied smoothly. This was all according to his plan, Midorima knew. He would never win. "If this is indeed you asking me."

Midorima cleared his throat. "Um. Yes. If you need a place to stay, you're always welcome to stay with me. That is. If you'd like to live with me."

"I would." But Midorima didn't need to be a mind reader or even someone who could see the intricacies of the human body to understand the look Akashi was giving him, and every other time it had been the other man initiating, so it was about time he pulled his weight a little bit – at least, that was what he thought when he brought a hand up to Akashi's face and pulled him up for a kiss.


End file.
